1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to button structures and electronic devices; and particularly to a button structure assembled in a portable electronic device to latch a battery cover with a housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Very common today, are portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones. A housing for such devices typically has a power button, for powering the device on and off and a latch for opening and closing the housing, for the replacement of batteries.
The power button and the latch take up space in the housing and make the structure of the portable electronic device very complicated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.